


Desires

by AlphaFire81



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friendship, Imaginary Love Triangle, Secrets, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFire81/pseuds/AlphaFire81
Summary: While at the Capital, Katniss sees something that interests her, while actually it’s more like someone.





	1. First Time

Katniss Everdeen really didn’t know what is was. The long blonde hair, the bright green eyes, the fact that her training attire fit incredibly tightly in all the perfect spots, the fact that she knew how hot she was and used that, or some combination of the four, but she had a crush. Not so much a crush as a lusting, having had some (not very innocent) daydreams when she saw her, distracting her from the purpose of training.

“Katniss...Katniss!” Peeta Mellark, her district partner, hissed to get her attention and draw her away from her hopefully not too blantant staring at District 1’s female tribute. “Katniss, are you okay?” He asked concerned, knowing her concentration had been shot for a while.

“What?” Katniss said as she snapped back to reality, before remembering after a couple seconds that she should be practicing her survival skills and not imagining how it would feel to be kissing the beautiful Career. “Right sorry, just distracted.” She says, as Peeta nods, being oblivious to what, or who, exactly was distracting her.

“About the Games?” He asked kindly, referring to the twenty four child death trap known as the Hunger Games, sorry, twenty three child death trap, the twenty fourth would escape and ‘win’ the games.

“Obviously,” Katniss said back with a bit of an edge to her voice, before calming herself, “Sorry, but you know, the stress of not knowing if I’ll ever see my sister again and if I’ll see the end of next week alive.” She said, as Peeta nodded.

“Relax, you’ll make it out alive, I know you’ll win.” Peeta said confidently.

“What about you? Don’t you think you have a chance?” Katniss asked surprised.

“Honestly I don’t think I have what it takes to kill another person, even to survive.” He says with a sadness in his voice, “I just want to go out someway memorable, show everyone I’m not just another face in the crowd. Not just a pawn in this game.” He said confidently, as Katniss looked at him.

“I’m sure everyone who wasn’t a Career thought they couldn’t kill another child in the games, even some of the Careers probably, but have shown that they will do what it takes to survive.” She fires back, as Peeta nods.

“And you know what, I probably will too, but I don’t have that killer instinct needed to win something like this.” Peeta says while his district partner thinks on that and realizes that he was probably right, that if you took Killer Instinct into the equation she would have an advantage, being a hunter, “You do though, you know what it takes and have something to live for, you will win this thing.” He says to try and boost Katniss’ confidence in her abilities.

“Thanks Peeta,” Katniss says, turning her head to dry her eyes, and catch another glimpse of the District One girl, before turning back and practicing her survival skills.

Later that day, it was time for the practice session with the Gamemakers. Katniss was able to focus much better in the one on one setting, but the same couldn’t be said of the Gamemakers themselves. After firing and hitting bullseye after bullseye, she snapped when they wouldn’t pay attention and fired an arrow at their roast pig and left, angry.

After she got to her room, she bit down on a pillow and screamed, angry at herself, the Gamemakers, and the Hunger Games themselves, as well as being angry at Glimmer for being too distracting, and at everyone in the Capital. She found that assigning different targets to her anger made it easier to handle, and focusing on being angry at Glimmer made it easier to focus on anything other then her hands running all over her body, exploring her curves, her tight training attire laying in a pile in the...’Focus!’ She snapped at herself mentally, ‘Stop fantasizing about Glimmer Katniss! Focus on the fact that you’ll be dead in three days due to your idiocy! Focus on the fact that she might be the one to kill me. Focus on the fact that it might be worth it to get nearer to...No, Don’t Focus on that!” Katniss mentally berated herself, taking her thoughts to the woods back in District Twelve, trying to get her mind off of her fantasies about what she wanted to do to Glimmer.

Eventually, she couldn’t hide forever and made her way down to dinner to get her scores for training, her guaranteed one. She made mental note of a few impressive scores, Glimmer got an 8, which she told herself was purely professional and scouting for remembering hers specifically, the brute from two, Cato, she thought his name was, she hadn’t really paid attention to any other Careers, got a ten, as did the girl from his district. The District Three boy got a two, which was one of the lowest she had ever seen, and the Boy from District 4, a Career, shocking only got a six, one of the lowest ever for a Career, the monster from District Eleven got a ten as well, the highest non-Career score ever, she was sure of that, and the girl who reminded her of Prim got a seven, shocking her because someone who was that young always got a five or lower. Then it came to District 12, where Peeta got an eight, surprising her because she thought the Gamemakers wouldn’t be paying attention. Then came her score, a one appeared like she expected, but it was two of them. An eleven. She was stunned as everyone around her clapped her on the back, with her thoughts even more jumbled than when she got stung by a Tracker Jacker one time in the woods outside District 12.

Late that night, Katniss woke up again at four A.M after another dream about what she could do or have done to her by The District 1 girl, surprising herself with how down the gutter her mind went. She was pretty sure Haymitch knew she had a crush on someone with her behavior, but didn’t know who, what with him making sure she remembered his instructions a couple days prior when it was clear she was zoned out and staring after someone.

After getting back to sleep and sleeping a thankfully and sadly dreamless sleep, she got up and got ready for her coaching on presentation for her interviews the next day. She put up with Effie Trinket’s mindless babbling and walked through with a fake smile, zoning out to focus on more important things, *cough* Glimmer *cough,* and walked out less annoyed than she would have been had she actually been paying attention to half of that. However, Haymitch would not have anything to do with her zoning out, needing to focus on an angle for her in the interview. He always noticed when her thoughts started to stray, and snapped her back to reality.

“Listen Sweetheart, you need to make these people actually like you and stay focused. I know you have a crush on someone and I’m not sure who, but you do know that the twenty three others have to die for you to win right? So any crush wouldn’t work at all, right?” He barked, as Katniss nodded, the thought of having to kill Glimmer making her sad and really frustrating her because she thought she should want to win and not cry about any other tribute deaths, other than Peeta or Rue, she reminded her too much of Prim to kill. “Good, now focus Sweetheart, because you have the best chance anyone in District 12 has had in forever, don’t blow it with hormones.” He growled, before getting back to work.

After that training session, she realized her time would have been better spent fantasizing about Glimmer, it would have left her in a better mood than being called a dead slug. She realized that she seriously had no chance of winning things if she couldn’t do well in her interview, no one would sponsor her if she did terribly. Later however, Cinna, her stylist, managed to give her a, well, glimmer of hope, which phrase made her internally laugh, by saying to act like she was talking to a friend, like Madge, or him, or Glimmer, she added mentally before slapping herself, and introducing herself, just to be honest and be herself when she wasn’t around Haymitch, as well as him giving her the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, which could only help her cause.

The next night was the interviews, and Katniss had to admit her concentration was shot from the moment she saw Glimmer once. Not so much her as her dress, or what was technically called a dress, with its material being practically transparent and just covering up her private areas, but little else, with all over curves showed off extremely well. Katniss really wanted to send her stylist a bouquet of flowers for designing that dress, as well as punch him/her for ruining her concentration that important night.

She managed to catch herself staring after only a few seconds, which was very impressive in her mind, and not make an absolute fool of herself, as she could pass off the shaking and sweating as nervousness while taking her seat. She didn’t notice anyone else’s interview or Peeta trying to calm her down, just sneaking glances at Glimmer whenever she could without anyone noticing, before berating herself for getting distracted. She almost automatically made her way out for her interview before she realized what she was doing, and then forced a smile onto her face and waved. She then automatically answered questions, only paying real attention when she was asked her favorite part of the Capital and just stopped herself from embarrassing herself by actually answering Glimmer, and when she talked about and choked up about Prim. She then made her way off to applause, vaguely noticing Cinna’s thumbs up as well as bets being exchanged and Peeta making his way out. She didn’t pay any attention to Peeta’s speech, not his jokes, easy going manner, nor even his declaration of love for Katniss, so when the camera cut to her, it was her looking off somewhere with a wistful expression, and she was thankful that it didn’t show that she was staring at Glimmer, and imagining some more things she could do with her.

Eventually, she made her way to the elevator and didn’t notice Peeta’s attempts to talk about his interview, nor Haymitch asking how it worked, instead her mind running wild with daydreams about Glimmer after seeing her in that dress. She made her way to her room, and after Peeta went to bed, went up to the roof, needing some fresh air to clear her mind.

Unfortunately, any thoughts of clearing her head fled when she saw who was there just slightly leaning over the railing. She saw the dress and how it hugs her shapely hips and knew that it was the object of her fantasies, Glimmer.

“Oh, hey Katniss.” The girl said softly when she turned and saw who had come up before The Girl on Fire could run away before making a fool of herself by actually drooling in front of her.

“H...Hey G...G...Glimmer.” Katniss stuttered, as the blonde giggled slightly at her stutter, while Katniss resisted the urge to just jump over the edge of the roof before she embarrassed herself. She’d probably have more of a chance of surviving because she would die of embarrassment up there.

“I can go if you wanted privacy.” Katniss manages after a long pause while she composed herself and forced to look at a point above Glimmer and not gawk at her body.

“No it’s okay.” The Career said simply, motioning for Katniss to stand next to her. She did so incredibly stiffly and tensely, making herself not run or show how turned on she was by the presence of the beautiful tribute. “I don’t mind company.”

“Neither do I.” Katniss managed without stuttering, looking out over the vast city and forcing her eyes off Glimmer.

“What’s wrong Lover Girl?” Glimmer asked, making Katniss choke at her words before composing herself, hoping it went unnoticed by her.

“Luh...Luh...Lover Girl?” Katniss stammered out, wondering about the nickname.

“Yeah, what with Peeta’s declaration earlier.” Glimmer said casually.

“What declaration?” Katniss gulped out, knowing that she should have been paying attention to something other than Glimmer’s almost fully exposed chest.

“That he loves you.” Glimmer says as Katniss chokes.

“What?!” Katniss shouts in surprise as Glimmer looks at her.

“You really weren’t paying attention to anything were you?” She says with a light giggle, as Katniss blushes.

“Hey, I wasn’t oblivious to everything, I was just nervous.” Katniss said, ‘And you looked so sexy it was hard to focus on anything else.’ She added mentally.

“Yeah, well you missed the biggest talking point from the interviews, the ‘Star-Crossed Lovers.’” Glimmer says as Katniss snorts. “What?”

“Sorry, it’s just we’ve never said three words to each other!” Katniss says as Glimmer bursts out laughing, giving the infatuated girl a good view of her bouncing breasts. “So we really can’t be ‘Star-Crossed Lovers.’”

“Bit of advice though, play it up, the audience will love it.” Glimmer says after a moment to compose herself as Katniss quickly looks away from her chest, taking a more appropriate view of her eyes, “And that can only be good for your chances.”

“True, but I’m not a great liar.” Katniss says, before realizing that she managed to lie to Haymitch and Peeta about her crush on Glimmer, and to Glimmer herself about why she was distracted.

“I’ll say,” Glimmer says with a small smirk, “I mean you were so obviously lying when you said that nervousness was the only reason you were distracted Kat.” She says softly, as Katniss blushes and her heart beats extremely quickly while Glimmer takes a step nearer to her, while Katniss felt like her shoes were concrete. Katniss even hated the nickname ‘Kat,’ but that was the furthest thing from her mind.

”Wha...Wha...What mean you...What do you mean?” Katniss stutters out while stumbling over her words, unable to take her mind off the beautiful blonde in front of her.

”I mean Kat, I could see you staring.” She says softly, taking another step closer so that Katniss could almost feel her breath on her face, feeling an almost intoxicating feeling at her close proximity.

”R...Real...Really?” Katniss says, blushing a deep red in embarrassment as she realized she hadn’t been as overt in her gawking as she had hoped. “Li...Listen Glimmer, I’m sor...” she starts, before being cut off as Glimmer pressed her soft lips to Katniss’ own, slowly capturing her in a soft kiss.

”Um...” Katniss starts, her mind blank before Glimmer laughs softly, the sound sounding like bells to Katniss.

”Don’t speak Kat.” She says softly, kissing Katniss again, deeper this time as she slowly licks across her lips while Katniss grants her access to her mouth, letting her start exploring her mouth while The Girl on Fire did the same, letting out a week of emotions as she made out with the beautiful Career.

”I want you under me Kat.” Glimmer whispered in her ear after they broke the heated kiss, making Katniss shiver in arousal before the District 1 tribute shook her head, “Not here, show me to your room?” She asked with a sexy smirk, letting Katniss lead her in a haze to the stairs and back down to the twelfth floor, taking her directly into her bedroom and locking the door. Katniss then quickly turned and captured the blonde’s lips with her own again, taking both down to her bed while Glimmer wrestled herself on top of the Girl on Fire.

”If we’re going to die tomorrow I’m going to make sure we live a little tonight Kat.” Glimmer whispers, feverishly throwing aside her own dress to reveal her curvaceous frame, as she licked her lips while Katniss gaped up at her, unsure of what to look at most. “Like what you see Kat?” She mutters, quickly taking the Girl on Fire’s fiery dress and practically tearing it off her body in shreds, revealing her supple breasts in a bra and her soaked panties.

”Someone’s excited.” Glimmer says hungrily, as Katniss shivers in delight as Glimmer removes her bra and panties quickly, leaving both naked and in each other’s grasp. Katniss reaches up to start pleasuring the girl she had fantasized about this with, before she swatted her hands away.

”Uh-Uh Lover Girl, you can do that later, but you’re mine now, and I will Make. You. Scream.” Glimmer says with a predatory smile that makes Katniss both terrified and turned on beyond belief, as Glimmer mounts and straddles her, sticking her tongue down her throat again in a heated kiss as she slowly and tenderly gropes Katniss’ breasts, causing a couple low gasps and moans from the District 12 tribute while Glimmer bucked and ground her hips against her.

”Mmm Glimmer.” Katniss moans lightly, already like putty in the older girl’s hands, as the blonde Career smirked, trailing kisses down the huntress’ neck and nipping at it slightly, drawing more moans while trailing kisses down her chest and abdomen as well, before getting to just above her incredibly wet womanhood, as she lightly ran her fingers over it and traced them around it, the little actions driving Katniss crazy.

”Please Glimmer, I need you inside of me.” Kantus practically begs while moaning still at her light touches, Glimmer in no rush.

”Hush Lover Girl, we’ve got all night and I’m in a mood to have some fun.” Glimmer says with a smirk, the expression driving Katniss crazy and even more aroused as Glimmer toyed with her. Glimmer then brought her mouth to one of her breasts and slowly swirled her tongue around Katniss’ incredibly erect areola, drawing a couple loud moans from her.

”Glimmer, Glimmer!” She shouts, as the Career clasps a hand over her mouth to muffle her, continuing her work with her tongue on the Girl on Fire’s breast, while also tracing the outline of her wet crotch with one finger.

”You will scream my name, but not yet.” She says authoritatively, to an obedient nod from Katniss. She then returns her mouth to her breast and takes the thing in it, drawing a moan and scream as she lightly bites down, causing waves of pleasure to go through Katniss’ body, as she felt Glimmer toy around with her.

”Please Glimmer...” Katniss manages to whine quietly, drawing a small chuckle from the dominant woman as she does the same to Katniss’ other breast, drawing more moans and screams from the girl who got the highest training score.

”God Glimmer...” Katniss moans out, as she arches her back slightly as Glimmer teases entering her soaked pussy, teasing while still playing with her breasts.

”I’m not ready to finish playing with you yet Lover Girl.” Glimmer mutters huskily, as she moves her head down to Katniss’ lightly muscled thighs and womanhood, tracing her tongue around it and planting kisses up and down her legs and crotch, causing Katniss to squirm with impatience and arousal.

”Please Glimmer...” she begs, as the aforementioned domme laughs.

”You will be begging be, now scream Kat!” Glimmer commands sharply, inserting two fingers into her pussy without warning, drawing moans and screams from Katniss.

”Oh Glimmer, Glimmer!” She screams, managing to somehow not wake her entire floor while also grabbing a pillow to scream into. Glimmer slowly moves her fingers around Katniss’ naturally lubricated crotch drawing more moans and screams from the Girl on Fire. After about thirty seconds, Katniss could feel herself come close to a climax.

”Please Glimmer, I’m so close!” Katniss whines, while Glimmer laughs and removes her fingers to Katniss’ disappointment at being so close to an orgasm.

”Glimmer!” Katniss whines in annoyance while the older Career laughs.

”I’m not done with you yet.” She whispers in a low tone that sends shivers down Katniss’ spine. Glimmer then slowly inserts her fingers one by one until she gets three into Katniss’ womanhood, drawing screams of surprise and pleasure.

”Oh Glimmer! Glimmer!” Katniss screams into the pillow, that keeping the entire floor from knowing what was going on. Meanwhile, when Katniss felt herself get extremely and tantalizingly close again, Glimmer withdrew, drawing out the moment.

”I’m going to make sure I get every drop out of you Kat.” Glimmer mutters seductively, as she lowers her tongue down again and starts tracing it around the outline of her pussy, while Katniss slowly realizes what Glimmer had in mind.

”Oh My God Glimmer!” She moans, as she slowly darts her tongue into Katniss’ crotch and pulls it out immediately, repeating the teasing action twice more and drawing equally breathless moans and gasps before sticking it into her womanhood and slowly moving it around, tasting every inch of her while Katniss moaned and arched her back while bucking her hips against Glimmer’s talented tongue.

”Please Glimmer...” Katniss practically pleads, “I’m so close...Please don’t stop!” She screams, as Glimmer teases pulling her tongue out but keeps it in, allowing Katniss’ body to be wracked with pleasure as she orgasms all over Glimmer’s tongue, face, and the bed, while the blonde licks up some of Katniss’ juices.

”Oh my God Glimmer!” Katniss gasps breathlessly, her mind blank again as the curvaceous blonde laughs.

”We’re not done Kat, let’s see you return the favor.” Glimmer says, looking at The Girl on Fire hungrily.

”My pleasure.” She replies as she pulls herself up and switches positions with Glimmer who smirks up at her.

”No trust me, it’s mine.” She says in a seductive tone that drives Katniss crazy, as Katniss gets to work, starting with a rough kiss with the green-eyed Career, running her fingers through her lush hair before running her hands down her sides and exploring her curves, drawing a couple of light moans from the older girl. Katniss then started rubbing and squeezing Glimmer’s ample breasts and ass, enjoying exploring her curvaceous body as Glimmer laughed.

”Enjoying what I’ve got Lover Girl?” Glimmer says with a small smirk, loving the feel of Katniss’ hand on her body.

”Very much so.” Katniss answers, continuing to play with Glimmer’s large assets, before starting to fondle the Career’s large breasts and hard, erect nipples, earning a couple of soft moans from Glimmer.

”Oh god Kat...” she whispers as Katniss smiles while continuing to play with her breasts.

”I could play with them all night, would probably take me that long to explore them.” Katniss whispers in Glimmer’s ear, “But I still have other plans.” The Career shivers at that proclamation, excited and turned on beyond belief. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” She mutters, her breath tickling Glimmer’s neck and drawing another delicate moan.

”God Kat, I’m so wet.” Glimmer whines, as Katniss smirks at the powerful feeling that was having the Career beneath her. 

“The name’s Katniss Glim, and you’ll be screaming it by the time I’m done.” Katniss whispers, nipping slightly at her ear before starting to kiss down her neck while still kneading her breasts in her hands.

”God, you’re hands feel so good Kat.” Glimmer whines, as Katniss smirks and continues to slowly and deliberately play with Glimmer’s large breasts. “Mmm.” She moans with her eyes lightly closed, in a state of pure bliss from Katniss’ pleasuring. However her eyes fly open when Katniss swats at her bottom hard.

”Stay awake!” Katniss commands, as Glimmer shivers in pure excitement from being dominated by the Girl on Fire, even being spanked a little.

”Oh My God!” Glimmer moans, loving the feeling of having someone else daring to do that to her, it made her feel more turned on then ever, “Spank me!” She moans, as Katniss laughs and rolls her over.

”If you wish.” She says, giving Glimmer a few more hard swats to her big butt, earning more screams and moans from the now submissive girl.

”Oh My God!” Glimmer screams, “Katniss, my god!” She moans, as Katniss laughs cockily and spanks her again, earning more moans and Glimmer wiggling her hips at her, loving the feeling of being dominated, with Katniss getting more into it.

”You love that, don’t you?” Katniss whispers harshly in her ear, Glimmer just nodding breathlessly, while Katniss just played around while stroking her wet pussy.

”You know, I was gonna just finger you or eat you out, but I’ve got something special planned.” Katniss whispers, getting up to Glimmer’s whimpers and grabbing something out of her drawer, a seven inch rubber sex-toy which drew gasps from Glimmer.

”Wh...Where?” Glimmer whispers shocked. 

“I found it laying around somewhere and found it worked better than my hands when you kept me awake at night.” Katniss says with a cocky smirk as Glimmer gasps.

”Oh My God Katniss! Put that in me Right Now!” She demands, fully aroused at dom!Katniss. 

“Calm down Tiger, I’ve got plans for you first.” She says, crawling over to Glimmer with a seductive smirk while holding the toy. She then teased putting the tip into her womanhood at Glimmer’s urging before she rolled her over again and held it above her ass.

”Katniss...” Glimmer says breathlessly and shocked, knowing what The Girl on Fire had planned and ready for it fully, a bit apprehensive though, “Are you sure?”

”Perfectly.” Katniss says, as Glimmer raises to all fours and wiggles her shapely hips and bottoms at Katniss, spreading her cheeks as the District Twelve tribute slowly inserted the toy between her cheeks, into her ass as Glimmer screamed and moaned.

”This is so painful Katniss,” Glimmer screams, “But so worth it, don’t you dare stop!” She says with some moans as she keeps wiggling her butt at Katniss, before screaming after about forty five seconds as she orgasmed all over the bed and Katniss’ waiting fingers, allowing her to stick them into her mouth and taste Glimmer, before removing her toy from Glimmer’s ass.

”Oh my God Katniss!” Glimmer gasps, stunned and breathless, “Where did you learn to do that?” She demands, as Katniss blushes.

“On myself after waking up from a particularly graphic dream of us together, I had some time to kill and found that position with the thing. That’s why I was limping at training the next day.” Katniss says as Glimmer laughs, “So I was really okay?” She says sheepishly.

”You were magnificent.” Glimmer gasps, “I am really not looking forward to tomorrow, where we’re gonna be enemies.” She says sadly before Katniss kisses her.

”Maybe not, you said the Capital would eat up Star-Crossed Lovers, what about a Love Triangle in the Games?” Katniss says as Glimmer smiles.

”Well, the crowd would love it, and the Capital...The Capital would...” Glimmer starts but stops, the idea seeming foreign.

”They would see an opportunity, allow two tributes to go home and get a dramatic conclusion between you, me, and Peeta, with I having the deciding blow, or maybe you two literally fighting over me to the death.” Katniss says as Glimmer frowns.

”And then they could make it even more dramatic by making us or you and Peeta go against each other by revoking the rule.” Glimmer says sadly as Katniss gasps.

”Then they have no winner.” Katniss says as Glimmer gapes at her, “You stab me and I stab you if it comes down to both of us and they try to make us fight. They can either choose both of us, or neither of us.” She says as Glimmer smiles slightly, a small ray of hope in the endlessness.

”What about Peeta?” She asks, worried about the answer.

”I like him, but he’s never made me feel anything like you have, just by looking at you.” Katniss whispers while blushing, before Glimmer captures her in a heated kiss. “I should say stuff like that more often.” Katniss says with a goofy smile before sobering up, “What’s the plan?”

”I’ll still go with the Careers but keep and eye out for you. Keep you safe, take out more competition, and keep me safe, even if I need to flirt with Cato.” She says with disgust, “And I’ll make sure to keep your weapon handy, what is it anyway?”

”A bow and arrows.” Katniss replies as Glimmer nods.

”There will only be one, but do not go for it because it will be Career central near where it would be.” Glimmer advises as Katniss sighs, “Relax, get any weapon and get out, maybe get a backpack or something, and I’ll keep an eye out for you.” She says as Katniss nods and kisses her.

”Okay, stay safe tomorrow, and the best part is this will drive my mentor crazy.” Katniss says as Glimmer lets out a musical laugh. “Stay tonight?” She asks pitifully.

”Of course Kat.” Glimmer whispers back and cuddles into her with both falling asleep.


	2. The Games Begin

Katniss woke up refreshed, having forgotten what a real night’s sleep felt like and found it ironic that only on the eve of the Hunger Games could she find one. She then slowly remembered what had happened the previous night and looked over, confirming that it wasn’t just one of her late night fantasies. She then checked the clock that came in the room and sat up like a shot.

“Crap!” She said quietly, while still angrily, while turning to the still slumbering girl, “Glimmer, wake up.” She says, as the blonde slowly awakes.

“Good morning Kat.” She whispers with a radiant smile before sitting up and starting to kiss the District Twelve Tribute, before Katniss stopped her as it started to deepen.

“As much as I’d like to Glim, we have no time. I should’ve been down to breakfast twenty minutes ago and out to the hovercrafts in thirty minutes, while you will clearly be missing from your Career team meeting.” Katniss says, as Glimmer’s eyes widen, “I know they aren’t the brightest bunch but even they could possibly put together something weird that both of us are probably the only tributes ever to have a lie-in on the day of the Games.” Katniss says to Glimmer’s laughter, “What?”

“Oh how little you know Kat, their opinion is that you are a bimbo and whore who sucked the Gamemaker’s dicks to get that eleven, and that you clearly bought Peeta’s declaration of love and are into him.” Glimmer says to laughter from Katniss, “And that is so obviously wrong, I mean, you would’ve gotten a twelve from what we did last night.” She says with a smirk as Katniss smacks her in the arm.

“Glimmer!” She says as both laugh, “Now the problem of how to get you out of here without anyone seeing.” Katniss says as Glimmer smirks.

“You could walk out and cause a scene, and I doubt anyone would even notice that I walked out afterwards.” She says as Katniss facepalms.

“How did I not think of that?” She asks annoyed as Glimmer smiles cockily at her.

“I was so good last night that your mind is still blown?” She says with a laugh.

“You’re impossible.” Katniss groans.

“So I wasn’t good?” Glimmer asks with a fake pout.

“I never said that, and even if I did I am so horrible a liar that you would see right through it.” She says as the blonde Career laughs.

“Never forget it baby.” She says with another kiss before getting to her feet and immediately sitting back down with a groan. “New problem, after last night I’m gonna take a while to get out of here,” she says as Katniss laughs.

“You’re welcome!” She says as Glimmer laughs.

“Seriously Kat, walking’s gonna not be stable for a couple of hours. Should be fine for the actual games though, but not getting downstairs easily.” Glimmer says while Katniss sighs.

“Sorry about that.” She says guiltily as Glimmer giggles.

“Please baby, I’d do it again, nothing to be sorry for.” She says as the District 12 volunteer blushes.

“Then what do we do?” Katniss asks, confused.

“We do nothing. I on the other hand just walk out while keeping my face hidden.” Glimmer says with a smirk.

“Seriously, that the best you’ve got?” Katniss asks with an eye roll.

“Just put me in plain clothes and let me walk out there like I belong, no one will ask questions.” She says confidently as her lover sighs.

“Fine, but don’t blame me when this doesn’t work.”

To Katniss’ absolute shock, the ridiculous plan worked and she could practically feel the smugness coming off of her blonde... well she wasn’t sure what word was correct to describe her, after last night, crush and object of desires felt wrong, ally or partner felt too impersonal, while lover or girlfriend felt too personal too soon. She really wasn’t sure.

“Katniss...Katniss!” Peeta snaps, drawing her back to reality, “What took you so long?”

“Too my absolute shock I managed to sleep well last night and I hadn’t bothered setting an alarm because I never thought I’d get to sleep in the first place.” She answers calmly, and that was true, it was shocking she managed to sleep, as well as she never thought she’d fall asleep so she didn’t need an alarm. She just hadn’t mentioned how she fell asleep, with Glimmer wrapped around her body.

“Good,” Haymitch says gruffly, entering the conversation, “Not many tributes get a good nights sleep before the games, not even the Careers, but those that do have a small advantage the first couple days in terms of energy and perseverance,” he says, as Katniss looks surprised, “Do not go for the Cornucopia though, get out and find water as quickly as possible, don’t get caught up with any Careers.” He instructs seriously, “That could be your downfall, they are all dangerous despite what their training scores or appearances may say, they have all trained extensively for this and you wouldn’t survive in close combat with any one of them Katniss, while in close combat you could take out Clove, either of the District Four tributes, and hold off Marvel. Not too sure about Cato or Glimmer though Peeta, Cato’s too strong, only Thresh may be able to match him in direct one on one combat of all of the non-Careers, and that girl was an enigma in training, too busy checking her makeup to actually train but still got a good enough score, she could be tricky. Use your strength, while Katniss use your speed and survival instinct. In terms of allies, District 11 wouldn’t be bad. Thresh refused the Careers and is one of the favorites to win it all, while Rue is not someone to sleep on, they would be good choices if you need help.” He says, as both of his tributes nod, “And stay alive, that is all I have to say, and more than I’ve said any other year, you two have chances, don’t blow it.” He says, as Katniss actually chokes up a bit at the praise while Peeta looks stunned.

“Thanks Haymitch, we’ll make sure to stay alive out there.” Katniss manages to say as they both leave and head down to the hovercrafts.

“Listen Katniss, about what I said last night...” Peeta starts as Katniss sighs.

“Look Peeta, I might be interested without this whole death sentence thing, but that is too big to overcome, but I do agree that having people on our side is a good thing.” Katniss says, surprising Peeta.

“Really, you’re okay with this?” He asks, stunned again.

“Really, I had some time to think on the roof, I realized it could only be good for either of our chances, and it means I can politic you back in the games.” She says with a mischievous smile, shocking her district partner at her change in attitude since getting there.

“Alright, who are you and what have you done with Katniss Everdeen?” He says seriously as Katniss laughs.

“I’ve realized it’s better to joke around and have fun than worry about what it’s going to be like, fighting for my life. I’m more free now than ever and actually have free time.” Katniss says, as Peeta laughs before looking around and leaning in and whispering in her ear.

“Listen Katniss, I’ve joined with the Careers to keep you safe, I know it will be shocking, but you needed to know.” He says, stunning the Girl on Fire, who had too keep from laughing at the similarities between her plan and Peeta’s.

“Thanks for telling me Peeta, but I want you to know I won’t hold it against you if you try to win at my expense.” She whispers back, sighing. Peeta was such a nice guy, there was the bread, how he was sure he couldn’t kill, and probably right as well. If it weren’t for Glimmer already firmly in the spot, she’d probably be doing everything to get Peeta out with her.

“Don’t worry Katniss, and I won’t hold it against you as a ghost when you win.” He says seriously, showing no doubt as to who he thought would and who he wanted to win.

Getting on the hovercrafts was one of the most nerve racking moments of Katniss’ life, only Peeta’s willingness to keep her alive and a reassuring glance from Glimmer kept her calm as she got on and was injected with the tracker.

Getting dressed for the games was monotone, getting in the jumpsuit and just standing around, waiting to enter, thinking about how in a few hours she, Glimmer, or Peeta could be dead, dead and bled dry. Katniss stopped thinking much after that and just sat around, waiting.

”Remember Girl on Fire, I’m not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money’s on you.” Cinna, her stylist, said reassuringly, as she smiled a bit, before walking into the platform to raise her up into the arena.

Katniss surveyed the landscape immediately, she saw the woods, a lake, and fields. If she was going to take the team-up option, she’d go to the fields and find Thresh, if she was going to run, the woods. She also surveyed the Cornicopia, and saw a bow and was tempted before remembering Haymitch and Glimmer’s advise, run away. She readied to run however, noticing a bright backpack that was close enough to her path, and could contain something to help.

As soon as the horn blew, she was off, grabbing a sheet of plastic near her feet as well as a loaf of bread and running for the backpack. At the same time a boy, she thought from District 8 or 9, met her and they struggled over it, him collapsing dead a few moments later with a knife sticking out of his back.

Katniss’ eyes widened as she bolted, barely raising her backpack to block the second knife coming for her head, the District 2 girl, Clove she thought, aiming straight for the kill. She managed to get herself to the woods, away from the fighting and deaths. She hadn’t stopped running for a near half-hour, putting distance between herself and the melee, and readied to investigate what she had in her bag.

——————————————

Glimmer had to smile to herself, she saw Katniss get away alive, which was good, and she was already cutting down some of the competition, plus she had an actual ally in the Careers. She made sure to grab the bow and arrows and put it over her shoulders, making sure that when it was time to meet up with Katniss, she’d be able to provide her with her weapons.

”Hey Glim.” she heard an insufferably smug voice say behind her, and stifled a groan and put on her best ‘bimbo smile.’ 

“Hey Cato.” She forced herself to say perkily, loathing herself for feeding this flirting while wishing she could put an arrow through him, or a sword.

”I got four kills out there, and Lover Boy proved himself serious, managing to take out the useless District 4 male.” He says, taking a smug look at his kill stats, while Glimmer internally shuddered that he actually thought that would impress him.

”Impressive,” Glimmer says with a fake giggle, trying to sound as brainless as she portrayed herself while showing none of her anger, “I only got one.” That’s a lie, she got three.

”It’s okay babe, I’ll show you how it’s done.” He says, trying to sound suggestive, while Glimmer tried and barely succeeded in not vomiting. Plan or no, she’d skewer him if he tried anything.

”Great.” She manages to say, managing to keep the self-loathing out of her voice as well as the malice, as she walked away to pick stuff up from the Cornicopia. 

“Man...” she heard a voice scoff, “They really are all idiots, anyone with a brain knows that she isn’t helpless.” She heard as she turned and saw Peeta muttering to himself, “So Glimmer’s the only one with any brains here, while Cato is brute force, Clove accuracy and cruelty, and Marvel back-up.” She heard him mutter and had to smirk slightly, he had the roles perfectly, “And I don’t know Rebecca’s deal yet.” 

Rebecca was the tribute from District 4, and while better than her male counterpart was, she would have been killed by Cato had it been known that she hadn’t had a kill and that Glimmer had given her one of her extras.

”Rebecca’s the human shield for Cato and something fun for Marvel.” Glimmer muttered to herself, smirking, knowing that what she was to Cato, Rebecca was to Marvel, while Clove had taken the opinion that the two male tributes in the pack were downright morons and she’d cut off their manhoods if they tried anything with her.

Glimmer also realized that, other than Peeta, she was the only Career who packed sensibly, more food and water than excess weaponry, only take her public bow and arrows as well as a secret sword, knowing that her secret would be out if Cato or anyone else found out she could fight, she’d be a target.

————————————————

After searching her backpack and looking for water, Katniss finally rested for the night, perching herself in a tree and belting herself in, trying to get some sleep in her sleeping bag, before she was awoken to the sound of an idiot. Alright, it technically was a tribute making a fire, and branches snapping, but it was an idiot. It might as well be sending up a flag to the Careers. Despite her fear at the situation, she got a bit excited at the possibility of seeing Glimmer again.

A couple hours later, Katniss desperately bundled herself up into a tree at the sound of movement. It turned out to be the six Careers, well, four, and Glimmer and Peeta, who surrounded and quickly put the girl who started the fire down, Cato stabbing her with his sword.

”12 down, 11 to go.” She heard him shout in triumph as the others applauded him. She knew the Capital would be having a field day with her being trapped in a tree near the dangerous pack. Katniss briefly considered throwing her knife through one of their skulls, Cato to take out the most dangerous one, or Clove for the irony factor, but weighed against it knowing that the secret being kept was currently a great advantage. She also knew that the Capital knowing Peeta was there with the Careers and she could find out, ‘for the first time,’ was going over great as well.

”You guys go ahead, I need to check something.” She heard Glimmer say when she tuned back into the conversation, before her allies turned and left as she pulled out a sword and stabbed the girl who was taken down, a cannon only sounding just then.

”Hey Kat.” She heard her blonde lover whisper as she started climbing the tree, after the Careers were far enough away, oh the Capital would love this sub plot.

”Hey Glim.” She said back, keeping it to a mild happiness instead of the emotion of ‘I want to kiss and have some fun you so much right now.’ She saw her ally climbing up and strattling a branch near hers. “How’s it been going?” 

“Cato’s an ass, thinks weak statistics about kills ‘impress me.’” She says with an eye roll as the Girl on Fire laughs, “How utterly disgusting. One wrong move and I skewer him through the middle.” She says to more chuckles. 

“Anyone figure out that you aren’t just a blonde bimbo there for her looks yet?” Katniss asks as Glimmer smirks.

”Just Lover Boy, figured he’d be the only smart one. Cato and Marvel just see my breasts, Clove, even if she did see through it, would still consider me no threat, and Rebecca’s useless, utterly useless. She’s Marvel’s toy and Cato’s shield.” She says as Katniss laughs.

”Speaking of that, apparently Peeta has the same idea we did.” Katniss says to an eye roll from Glimmer.

”Infiltrate the Careers? Duh, I saw that from the moment he joined.” She says as Katniss looks at her, “I can read people, and Peeta really does have a crush on or love you, he wasn’t lying there.” Glimmer says, practically hearing the gasps at the Capital only just now after two minutes of conversation figuring out there was a scheme in place, idiots.

”I know, and I feel bad about it, because after he told me, I may have punched him.” Katniss says to laughs from Glimmer, “Don’t give me that look Glim, I was about to head into a death match with him, no chance of making it out together, this was the first I’d heard of his feelings, and it was all too much. Do I regret it? Yes. Do I wish the circumstances were different? Yes. Do I feel the same way? I honestly don’t know.” Katniss says, adding on some doubt on the Star-Crossed Lovers, bringing her to the next point which would come very soon.

”I also brought you some water Kat, you can’t keep the bottle though.” Glimmer says, pulling out a full bottle as Katniss takes it, takes a sip, and pours some into her own canteen.

”Thanks Glim, I was parched.” Katniss responds greatful, as Glimmer nods.

”Little tip, look left and right for little ponds or streams, they won’t be on the main path.” She says as Katniss smiles.

”Thanks, saves me some time.” She says with a grin.

”You’re welcome,” Glimmer says, turning to leave, “I can’t give you the bow yet, even they’d get suspicious.” She says, as Katniss laughs before Glimmer starts to leave, only to turn back to the Girl on Fire, “Hold on, one more thing,” she says, as Katniss pretends to look confused before Glimmer leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips for about eight seconds. “Stay safe Kat.” 

While she left, Katniss portrayed surprise, shock, confusion, before settling on a small smile as Glimmer left, knowing that could start a great love triangle, while her actual emotions were those of regret that she couldn’t kiss back yet.


	3. Alliance

He really wondered if it was a problem with following orders, or a lack of common sense, maybe a gas leak, because Haymitch Abernathy was having a hell of a time understanding Katniss’ actions.

First she had already ignored his orders to not go into the Cornicopia, although that had worked out well, he would grudgingly admit. Then Peeta, who was supposed to be the smart one, had already joined the Careers, possibly ruining what he called ‘Sponsor Bait,’ with the Star-Crossed Lovers, if not for Sweetheart’s quick thinking and possibly advanced knowledge.

Then Katniss had disregarded his orders to not go near any Careers, joining up with the deceptively smart District 1 female tribute in a secret alliance. That in itself would be fine, everyone loves drama and a secret alliance would do that, but then the blonde had kissed her and Katniss didn’t look unpleased. He wondered if he’d found who Sweetheart had been mooning after the past week. Now he had to deal with an angry Cashmere, who was yelling at him for his tribute’s, and hers, actions.

“How could you let this alliance happen and not even contact me?” She yelled, assuming he actually knew about this.

“This is just as much a shock to me as it is to you.” Haymitch growled, not in the mood for anything, wanting a drink or ten before confronting the sponsors about this.

“What have you been doing Glimmer? First you waste two hours with a lie-in before the games and now a crush on the District 12 Girl.” She whined, as Haymitch looked up and laughed a bit. “What?” Cashmere snapped.

“They played us both.” He says with a laugh, as Cashmere glares at him with a questioning glance, “Kind of funny really, Katniss also happened to have a lie-in on the same day,” He says as Cashmere growls.

”And?” She snaps, as Haymitch laughs.

“And, she has been acting like a love-sick puppy this whole week, and now she doesn’t even get mad when someone kisses her on live TV, ‘Out of the Blue,’ this is a ploy. She would have shown temper if it was anyone else who she hadn’t planned it out with.” Haymitch says with a laugh.

“Seriously, what would their plan be?” Cashmere asks incredulously, “Only one of them can go home.”

“What Peeta’s and I’s plan was, get them to buy so much into the romance that they let both go home. If they continue the love triangle angle, you can bet that it’s gonna come down to the three of them with only two allowed to go home.” Haymitch says as Cashmere smirks slightly.

“Then they can have ultimate decisions, Katniss forced to choose one by killing the other or those two fighting to the death over her.” Cashmere says, before grimacing, “And then they get the ultimate drama by changing the rules back and having either Katniss vs. Peeta as the finale or Katniss vs. Glimmer.”

“Yeah, well I’d like to see them try that.” Haymitch says chuckling, “You don’t know Sweetheart as well as I do, she’s super impulsive and hot tempered, she’d find a way to escape.”

“I’d hope, because I don’t want to see my tribute heartbroken by having to kill her...whatever they are too each-other.” Cashmere says with a laugh.

“Or mine having to see her...whatever again, die in front of her or possibly by her hands.” Haymitch says laughing back, “So I guess we’re stuck working together to keep those idiots alive.”

———————————————

Glimmer almost had to laugh, they had pulled off phase one of their love triangle plan, and they hadn’t gone too in depth with each other, which actually disappointed her a bit, and had definitely built drama. The only thing that would have made it better was killing the idiot Careers, that would have been perfect.

“Where’d you go off to babe?” She hears the voice of the bane of her existence say, and she has to suppress a groan, she just wanted to think about killing him, was that too hard?

“Oh, just making sure you didn’t leave anything usable behind with the tribute?” Glimmer says in a fake dumb voice, trying to sound air-headed.

“Did you find anything left behind?” Cato asks, genuinely curious.

‘Besides her still alive.’ Glimmer thinks with an internal smirk before shrugging and tossing her hair back, “No Cato, I could never find anything anyway.” She says with an air-brained giggle, as Cato smirks and moves closer to her. ‘Get away from me.’ Glimmer thinks, putting her hand on her sword discretely.

“We’re all alone out here babe, how about some quality time alone?” He asks suggestively, as Glimmer actually shudders, ready to draw her sword and end him. Just then a twig hits Cato in the head from a tree above, distracting him so Glimmer could step away and draw her bow, knowing it wasn’t Katniss but wanting to spare whoever had saved her from the idiot. All she saw or heard was the rustling of leaves as a dark shape leapt from tree to tree, almost smirking as she realized that maybe hers and Katniss’ moment wasn’t as private as before, because she knew that Rue, who was the only one able to leap between trees, had taken to following her at training.

“We should go Cato.” Glimmer says, running passed him as he took a few seconds before following. “Thank you Rue.” She muttered, making it back to camp long before Cato.

———————————

Katniss was up and ready to hunt not long after Glimmer had left, taking her advice and quickly finding a pond where she could make a camp. Now if only she had a bow... her musings were cut off by a nearby rustling of leaves, as she drew her knife before smiling as she saw the tip of a child’s boot.

“You know an alliance wouldn’t be a bad bet.” Katniss says, as Rue steps out hesitantly.

“You want me as an ally?” She says as Katniss nods.

“My mentor recommended you, and since I have disregarded everything else he told me to do I might as well follow something he said.” Katniss says before giggling, as Rue laughs as well after a few seconds.

“I’ll say, I mean I guarantee you he warned you about getting close with Careers.” Rue says as Katniss blushes.

“You saw that?” Katniss says as Rue giggles.

“Yep, and I saw how you weren’t unhappy with her kissing you. I also saved her from having to kill her idiot of an ally when he got too close for comfort.” Rue says as Katniss growls, wanting to go and hunt down Cato right then.

“Relax, I saw Glimmer, she would have killed him if he got one step closer, I saved your secrets by throwing a twig at him and keeping that alliance alive for the time being.” She says as Katniss laughs a little.

“I would have thrown a knife at him.” She says as Rue cracks up.

“If I had one.” She says as Katniss laughs.

“Good.” She says as she pulls Rue in for a hug.

“Do you love her?” Rue asks suddenly, as Katniss looks at her, “Glimmer, do you love her? I saw her kiss you and I saw how you looked at her after she kissed you, even before.”

“I honestly don’t know.” Katniss says, trying to be truthful but knowing deep down that she cared for the blonde Career immensely despite only having been in any sort of relationship with her for two days. Rue just nodded at her answer, looking like she knew differently.

“Okay, but I know you at least like her.” Rue says as Katniss blushes and nods slightly. “And I can’t really get any sort of read on her because she puts up a front so often, I’d bet she feels the same.”

”Thanks Rue.” Katniss says gratefully, as the younger girl smiles, “It’s just so messed up what with the Games, and Peeta, and the fact only one person can go home, so none of it really matters anyway.” She says a bit harshly.

”I know Peeta loves you though, it wasn’t just some front of anything, he is incredibly smitten with you Katniss.” Rue says as Katniss facepalms.

”That makes me feel better, and who even says smitten anymore?” Katniss says sarcastically as Rue laughs.

”True, true, but I’ll tell you this, I don’t envy you right now.” Rue says, sobering up, “You’re faced with a decision that, while impossible before, is now deadly.” She says as Katniss stares at her questioningly at the last part, “You’ve heard of ‘jealous exes?’ While imagine adding weapons and an added bonus of no laws against harming someone as well as the Hunger Games themselves, you have a recipe for disaster.”

”I didn’t even think of that, and thanks for making an incredibly impossible situation somehow even more impossible.” Katniss says as Rue laughs. 

”My pleasure.” She says as both chuckle a bit. “What’s our plan here?” The District 11 girl asks after a minute or two.

”Stay alive and listen to my mentor’s only other piece of advice, although with my track record of listening to him...eh I still want to live.” Katniss says as Rue laughs as does she, almost definitely earning some chuckles from people watching.

”What about expanding the alliance, although I know nothing is permanent, I would like someone with more of a weapon than a single knife, which could not go up against six...sorry four Careers.” Rue says, as Katniss laughs.

”Who knew we’d be able to joke around in here, never expected it.” Katniss says as Rue laughs.

”Neither did I...seriously though, prospective allies. I know that Glimmer and Peeta will be at some point, but until then, I think Thresh could be a worthwhile ally, he’s strong, much smarter than Cato, and he refused the Careers, he wouldn’t stab anyone in the back.” Rue says as Katniss nods before chuckling a bit.

”That ‘smarter than Cato’ bit didn’t help his cause, that tree is much smarter than Cato.” She says as Rue breaks down into giggles.

”True enough, but still, I’ll take Thresh over the tree.” Rue says as Katniss laughs.

”Fair enough, alright, who vote for the tree?” Katniss declares in an official voice as Rue starts cracking up, “And Thresh?” Both raise their hands, Katniss a little reluctant as she didn’t really want anyone else she had to get close to before killing. Still though, even with Peeta and Glimmer on their side they would lose to the Careers, and they wouldn’t break up like in most years if there was another dangerous pack out there. 

In her mind, if it was her, Peeta, Glimmer, and Rue vs. Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Rebecca, they’d lose. Rue would only be useful as a distraction, and wouldn’t last long against Clove and her knives. Peeta could hopefully out match Marvel although she wouldn’t bet either way on that fight, while nearly as strong or maybe even stronger than him, Peeta was a worse fighter than the Career. She herself could maybe pick off someone but without much higher ground Marvel’s spears and Clove’s knives could easily reach her as far as she could shoot a bow. And Glimmer would be able to hold off Cato a bit if she kept up her bimbo persona until then, but if he didn’t fall quickly in that match-up he would press his strength advantage as well as competence with a sword to overpower Glimmer. It wouldn’t be a close fight. But with Thresh on their side, he could battle Cato to a stalemate, Haymitch said as much and he was usually right despite her reluctance to listen to him, while Glimmer took care of Clove, especially if she kept up her act, she wouldn’t know what hit her. Peeta could again hold off Marvel until hopefully Glimmer or Katniss herself could have finished, or even Rue providing an edge, and from what she hadn’t heard, Rebecca wasn’t that good and could easily be picked off before she went to help probably either Peeta or Thresh take out their adversary. It would be necessary for Thresh to be on their side, because he would give a fighting chance while in the other scenario, if all of them made it that far, with everything going exactly right, Glimmer getting a drop on Cato, Peeta outmatching or at least holding off Marvel, and Rue able to dodge Clove long enough, Katniss still didn’t like their odds. They would need good luck, and by definition, no one in the Hunger Games had good luck.

”Thinking about why Thresh is necessary?” Rue interrupted her thoughts, “Or your impossible decision?”

”Thresh, doing some ideas for what a big final battle would be like, and our odds, even with Glimmer and Peeta, would be slim without someone like Thresh.” Katniss says as Rue smirks.

”See, told you he’d be a good ally, and what makes you think we’d all make it to the final confrontation?” Rue asks, “Or that it’d be a big thing?”

”Oh it just happens every year, although it could be just as easily a simple kill them in their sleep scenario.” Katniss says, knowing that tributes knew about the Gamemaker’s mechanisms but didn’t speak about it.

”True, so we find Thresh and hopefully don’t get killed by him.” Rue says as Katniss laughs.

”Yeah, definitely that second part, but where would we find him?” The Girl on Fire asks.

”Those fields, I saw him run into them, I’m pretty sure anyone who followed him was in the anthem last night." Rue says as Katniss gulps.

"Are you sure that looking for him wouldn't lead to us joining them?" She asks as Rue ponders for a second before smiling.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine." She says perkily as Katniss sighs.

"So I've joined with a tribute with a death wish to go find the tribute who doesn't want company and may be the biggest threat in these games." Katniss says with a groan as Rue smiles brightly.

"Yep!" She says, jumping up and dragging Katniss to her feet.

"Whoa whoa Ruesy, we can't just go in there with no plan." She protests as her young ally laughs.

"Sure we can, and 'Ruesy,' really?" Rue says with a small smirk as Katniss laughs.

"I figure it fits." She says with a shrug, "And seriously, we need to have some kind of plan just in case." Katniss protests, as Rue laughs.

"In case what?" She says, having fun with her older ally.

"What if Thresh isn't interested in talking? Or we run into the Careers? Or..." Katniss says, searching for some other scenario, "A giant wall of fire comes bearing down on us?"

"'Giant wall of fire?' Really? Where did you come up with that?" Rue asks with a small giggle, not noticing Katniss frantically packing up her stuff.

"From the Giant Wall of Fire coming at us, run!" Katniss shouts, grabbing Rue and running away from the fire, her only thought being survival.

\--------------------------------------------

"When are we going to find any of those other idiots, I want to win this thing quickly." Glimmer hears Cato complain, and again needs to restrain herself from ending his complaining, permanently.

"Relax idiot," she hears Clove say, the only one well enough protected to talk to him like that, "We'll pick off the tributes in a few days tops, maybe you even actually get laid by blondie over there in that time, and then we have the big break-up of the Careers everyone is expecting." Clove says condescendingly, as Glimmer stifles a laugh at her thinking that Cato had any chance with her.

"Shut up." Cato says back, but with no malice. While Glimmer held no assertions that Cato would at all spare her if they were a couple, there might be some hesitance with Clove, who she knew there was a sibling like dynamic with the both of them. "I can't wait until that District Twelve slut is dead, she's nothing. What did you say her weapon was Lover Boy?"

"She's deadly with a spear, you wouldn't know it by looking at her but she's deceptively strong. She'll be gunning for Marvel to get his weapon because if she gets even one, she'll actually have a chance against all of us." Peeta says, as Glimmer has to admit that he was a good liar, "Without one she's basically dead meat." Glimmer knew that by painting Katniss' target on her District Partner's back, he was hoping to lull her into a sense of safety and still make it seem like Katniss was useless, it was genius.

"So basically, she got an eleven with deadly spear accuracy, but can't do anything else?" Cato sums up, as Peeta nods.

"She had a couple minor things she was decent at, but those were just survival skills." He says, as Glimmer smirked. He was making her job easier.

"Well then, in case she gets an ally, Marvel never hunts alone then, so they can't just double team him." Clove says, as Glimmer assertions of her being the only other semi-smart one confirmed.

"Alright, we team Rebecca up with him at all times on hunting missions." Cato says, as Clove laughs.

"Those 'hunting missions' would turn into make-out sessions at least, how about Glimmer?" She suggests.

"No!" Peeta protests vehemently, drawing heads, "I mean, it's obvious she's useless, so it wouldn't do much." He says, as Glimmer smirks to herself. She knew Peeta wanted her on her own so Katniss could get the bow.

"Good point Lover Boy," Clove says with a smirk, "And in case it's not obvious, I still don't trust you not to turn on us as soon as Lover Girl comes anywhere near, so you're out. So that leaves me and you Cato. And honestly, I'm not wasting my time as his body-guard." She says pretentiously, as Cato sighs.

"So me?" He whines.

"Yep, and who knows, time apart from you will probably make blondie over there want you more, because no good comes from time around you." Clove says with a smirk, again with no hurtful intent, just bantering with her district partner.

"Is that why you made me play bodyguard?" Cato complains mockingly, as Clove laughs.

"Obviously."

\-----------------------

Katniss wasn't sure how long she and Rue had ran, only knowing that stopping meant death.

"Katniss...Can...Barely...Breathe." Rue gasps out, the smoke and exertion taking it out of her.

"This has to end somewhere." Katniss responds, as they both give it their all, fighting burns and dodging fireballs, until suddenly, it stops. Rue, despite the effort being of clearer mind instantly went to a tree.

"Climb, they have to be close." She says urgently and breathlessly, "Climb Katniss!"

Despite not really understanding, she listened to her ally, and it was the right thing to do, because within thirty seconds she heard footsteps, lots of them.

"I heard someone, come on." She hears a male voice say. Cato, not good. She manages to get a decent way up before all six Careers come bursting in, unmistakable signs of victory on four of their faces, disguised worry on two.

"Look, it's Lover Girl and the Twelve Year Old." She hears Clove say snidely, as both Katniss and Rue climb out of her range, knowing that from here, she was the biggest threat with her knives. 

“She’s mine.” Cato growls from the ground, starting to climb.

”Wait, take these Cato.” Glimmer offers the bow and arrow with a barely concealed smirk, hoping he would get them easily in range of Katniss.

”I’m better with my sword babe.” Cato responds, pulling it out and starting to climb while Glimmer looked a bit disappointed at having that plan ruined and angry at the ‘babe’ comment.

Katniss almost had to laugh as she saw Cato climbing up, he would break a branch before he reached her or Rue, and her prediction came true, about twenty feet up one snapped under his weight and her fell down, unfortunately not breaking his neck.

”Ouch, might as well throw your sword.” Katniss taunts, as the large Career gets to his feet while cursing.

”Maybe I will.” He says, readying it to throw before Clove stops him.

”You idiot, at best you’ll miss, but you aren’t hitting either of them.” She growls out, stopping him.

”So I guess the only Career with any brains is Clove. Guess it makes sense because she’s the only one smart enough to not ‘date’ either of you two.” Katniss taunts some more, seeing Glimmer crack a small smile while stopping from laughing. Just then she pulls out her bow and shoots a wildly missed arrow, landing in a different tree as Katniss picks it up to taunt them and keep.

”Oops.” Glimmer says with an obviously fake voice. Well obvious to anyone with any kind of brain that is.

”We just camp here for the night, neither of them can go anywhere.” Katniss hears Peeta suggest, as she realizes it was to stop before someone actually managed to climb up or Glimmer got a ‘lucky’ shot.

”Good idea Lover Boy.” She hears Marvel say, as they each take off their packs and bring out some kind of food.

Katniss and Rue only watch as the Careers basically ignore them while setting up camp, thankfully for them assigning Glimmer first watch.

”Come on Rue,” Katniss mutters to her ally, “As soon as they’re all asleep we can get out and run.”

It was suspenseful waiting for the Careers to fall asleep, and after twenty minutes of no movement, Katniss and Rue quickly and quietly climbed down the tree.

”Katniss, what are you doing?!” Peeta whispers urgently, “If Glimmer sees you...”

”Relax Lover Boy.” Glimmer cuts him off with a small smirk, pulling out a tube of the burn ointment and handing it to Katniss.

”What?” Peeta asks in shock, as Katniss smiles at the blonde Career and takes the tube, spreading some on her burns before handing it to Rue.

”Thanks Glim, I did not like the idea of running with a bunch of burns, climbing was torture.” Katniss replies, ignoring Peeta’s shock for a moment while internally laughing.

”No problem Kat.” Glimmer responds, picking up on the game quickly, “Figured you and your ally could use some help getting out of here.” She says, as Peeta was still looking around in shock.

”My name’s Rue, and you put on a good act Glimmer, wouldn’t have believed you to not be a bimbo has I not observed you out of charecter already.” Rue says, sticking out a hand as Glimmer shakes it.

”Alright, can someone explain what is going on here?” Peet’s finally demands.

”Oh sorry, Peeta Rue, Rue Peeta.” Katniss says, cracking a small smirk.

”You know what I mean.” He says, looking from Glimmer to Katniss. “When did this happen?”

”We’ve been friends since we got here, it takes a lot to catch my attention, but being lit on fire does just that.” Glimmer says with a smile, using their agreed backstory. “And Katniss wore it better than you.” She adds, smirking as Katniss laughs, the Capital would be eating that line up.

”I’m not going to argue that one.” Peeta says, “But I’m shocked no one figured it out.”

”True, but we’re both good at hiding stuff.” Glimmer says with a smile, as Katniss nods, not being the greatest liar. “You’ve already seen I’m not a bimbo while Katniss can lie when it counts.”

”True, if she wanted, Glimmer would have probably gotten another eleven.” Katniss adds, as Glimmer laughs.

”Oh Kat you flatterer.” Glimmer says with a chuckle, as Peeta sighs.

”Can we get back to the fact that those guys could wake up at any moment?” He says as Glimmer laughs.

”Oh Lover Boy, don’t you remember when you added some sleep syrup to their dishes tonight? That is obviously how Katniss escaped.” Glimmer says with a laugh, before handing Katniss the bow and arrows, “And how you got those, plus one of Marvel’s spears, keep the lie alive, and Cato’s sword, as well as Clove’s knives. I don’t even know if Rebecca has a weapon but it isn’t very good. You, and everyone else has no idea about my hidden sword, so that stays, nor my two back-up knives I just started packing tonight. And it was obviously you who stole Rebecca’s backpack as she was designated food and medicine carrier as the weakest one, because what reason would I have for doing any of this?” Glimmer says, handing them stuff as she names it, Peeta getting more and more shocked, “And it was you who buried one of Clove’s knives in Cato’s skull, not me because he couldn’t take a damn clue.” She says, pocketing one of the knives, “And you didn’t get the others because Cato’s screams started to wake them up. So run along now Lover Boy, and maybe we’ll meet up later to finish these idiots.” Glimmer says, as Peeta looks shocked.

”Seriously, what’s the catch?” He asks, not following anything.

”Keep her safe.” Glimmer says, “Because despite my hatred for them, I’m sticking with the Careers till the end, that way I can help pick off stragglers.” She adds, nodding a farewell, with Peeta and Rue running off but Katniss remaining behind, putting on her ‘Acting’ Face.

”Thanks Glimmer, don’t know what would have happened without you.” Katniss says, hugging the blonde girl after Peeta was gone with Rue.

”No problem Kat, what are friends for?” Glimmer says back, “And about when I left last time...” she was cut off by Katniss initiating the kiss this time, making it deeper while careful to keep from getting lost in the passion of it all.

After she breaks to some good shocked looks from Glimmer, she smiles and runs off, leaving Glimmer to lay back down with a big smile, touching her lips gently.


End file.
